First Knight
by kylacousland
Summary: Kyla and Leslie Cousland are twins.They are of noble birth. but soon their life with be changed forever. They must go through grueling task's in order to defeat the blight. Will they make it, and find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**First Knight **By Kyla Dahl

**Chapter 1:Promises**

"KYLA!" Screamed my ignorant, overdramatic Twin Brother, Leslie.

"I'm up, ok?" I yelled annoyed. "Well sooorry Mother asked me to retrieve you," he replied in a snobby tone. "Give me a minute!" I remember Mother telling me," Wear your nice Orlaisian Silks tomorrow for our guests." Sod her. I'll only wear them if the Maker sends me a vision. Even then I would be reluctant.

I swiftly hopped out of bed to grab my new Dragonbone Armor. Made of supplies my older brother Fergus collected. Speaking of Fergus… He and Father are leaving for Ostagor today. Ugh. I must stay here with Leslie and Mother. If Leslie doesn't annoy me enough, Mother will until I want to rip out my hair! I quickly change into my armor. I was almost out the door until I realized my back felt light. My sword and dagger! I quickly turned around to retrieve them.

I swung open the door, and Leslie was there, arms crossed, tapping his foot. "Um, heelllo, aren't you forgetting your hair?" "FINE!" I stomped back into my room, and went to the mirror. I threw my light brown hair up into a tight bun, like always.

"I swear, if I wasn't around, you wouldn't look like a noble!" I scowled rudely, and I could feel my temper heating up. "Where's Mother?" I asked Leslie irritated. "In the Central Courtyard with our guests." "Let us be off then." We were about half way, until Ser Gilmore suddenly appeared in front of us.

"Hello M'lady." He said in a respectful tone. "Please, call me Kyla." I replied with a smile. I felt my cheeks quickly heating up. I heard Leslie gag. I'm going to get him for this. I promise. "As you wish… Kyla." Now I was really blushing. A small smile creeped up in the corner of his mouth.

"Your Mabari made his way into the larder…again." "Oh Maker! How many times must I collect Thor!" "I'm just going to see if Father needs anything," Leslie said in a panic. He and Thor never got along well. He 'Lost a finger!' when Thor barely broke the skin. "Fine, chicken!" I said with a sly smile. I heard a small snicker from Rory. I have had a crush on him since we were but children.

"I'll meet you by Mother when you have dealt with IT." And with that, Leslie was gone.

"Let us be off m'l…Kyla."

"Rory…" I said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" "I have to confess something to you.." "Of course, anything for you."

"Have I told you how I feel about you?" I asked, uncertain about my choice of words.

"Not directly, but I think I have picked up the hints.." He seemed to be inching forward with every word.

"I love you Rory, I always have…" I said in embarrassment. "Me too… Kyla…" He gently pulled me by the shoulders. I showed no resistance. He put his hand around my chin and tilted it and put his face down to mine, and our lips touched… I wouldn't pull away, so he carefully pulled my face away and whispered, "I'll always protect you… no matter what.."

"I'll never leave you…" I promised. "Let us be off to the larder to help Nan before I lose my thought." He said quickly, and with his face almost as red as his hair.

We swiftly ran to the larder to hear Nan yelling and servants whimpering and Thor barking and growling.

"There you are!" She screamed, "Get that mongrel out of here!" "Sorry Nan, right away." We slowly crept the door open, and saw Thor growling at the barrels.

"What in Andraste's name?" I heard something move, we quickly pull out our weapons, and to our surprise, giant rats appeared! "These are rats from the Kocarri Wilds! Kill them!" I screamed. The battle was over quickly. We went out to tell Nan what was in there.

"What was all that racket!" She yelled at us, mainly at me. "Giant rats. Thor killed them." "Fine, I guess he deserves this then." She placed lamb bits on the floor. Thor quickly picked them up and happily hopped away. "You best be off, or your Mother will be worse than me when I'm impatient!"

"Yes Nan." I said with attitude. Rory and I made our way to Mother, but then Leslie appeared and said, "Find Fergus, tell him to leave without Father," he said running out of breath

"Do you just want to go duel in the arena?" I asked. "I think you already know the answer to that," he said with a smug smile. "Rory, would you like to join us?" I asked. "I'm sorry m'lady, but I must be off to see the other Knights. I will see you in the morning." He replied reluctantly. "Oh alright, see you in the morning."

Leslie wanted to have a race to the arena, but I always win. Considering he has his sword and shield, and I have a sword and dagger. Perfect combination. As usual, I beat him by about 10 strides. We are both trained as warriors.

As we began to fight, Mother came bursting in! "By the Maker! You too! Always getting sidetracked!"

"Sorry Mother, we were just trying to have a bit of fun."

"Ugh, I remember that. Being foolish and playing like a boy."

"But this is who I am!" I protested. "Yes, well you better change for the time being, because here come our guests. _Great_ I thought to myself _its them. _

"Kyla, Leslie. Do you remember Lady Landra and Darrien?"

"Of course, welcome Lady Landra and Darrien." I exclaimed. "Thank you. I remember at the last time we met, I tried to convince you to marry Darrien." She replied. "And failed greatly, Mother dear." Darrien said in embarrassment.

"Oh, and this is my Lady in Waiting, Iona." Iona smiled while exchanging glances with Leslie. _He would, he really would._ I thought while smirking. _Perfect time for payback._ "Oh, how cute. Leslie, look how red you are! Aww!" I said aloud. He was bright red now. "Come on Kyla. I believe it is time to seek out Fergus." He said in embarrassment. "Oh alright. I will see you all soon." I said disappointed. "Goodbye Leslie… and Kyla." Iona also said in embarrassment.

When we were a safe distance from them, Leslie's Cousland temper came out. "YOU! I hate you so much! Your lucky we are related! Or else I would be gone, or you! Either one!" he screamed at me. I calmly replied, "Just payback for earlier with Rory."

"You're so ignorant!" We didn't talk for the rest of the walk to Fergus. "Ah! If it isn't my favourite siblings!" Fergus exclaimed. "We're your only siblings." I said with attitude. "True if that…" Fergus said sarcastically. Father and Mother appeared suddenly. "You could have given him the message yourself!" Leslie said irritably. "I just wanted to see all my kids in one place before Fergus and I leave for battle. Fergus, you must leave without me. I am awaiting Arl Howe's men to arrive."

"Yes Father." "I will pray for your safety everyday you are gone."

"He'll need more than pray's." I said sarcastically. "Oh such rapier wit, little sister, I'm so hurt." "Yes, she's so funny." Leslie said with a nasty glare. Little Oren was the one who broke the long silence. "Auntie, will you teach me how to use a sword? Take that dire bunny! Darkspawn, fear my sword of truthiness!" I picked him up. "Of course! Maybe you could even duel Thor!" I whispered in his ear. Thor liked that idea.

"Do you think I'm deaf? Fergus, I swear your family will be the death of me!" Oriana practically yelled. I never liked her in the beginning, but no I'm used to her.

"Well, your stuck with them while I'm gone." He said trying to be reassuring.

"Brother, be well and safe." Leslie and I said at the same time.

"You too, time for bed." Father said. "Getting sent to bed early? Ha!" Fergus laughed at us. "Oh shut it!" I yelled at him. "Goodbye Fergus. Goodnight Father, Mother, Oriana, Oren and Leslie. Lets go Thor."

Barking. Yelling. Screaming. That's what I woke up too. Thor began growling at the door. I quickly grabbed my armor and weapons, and got prepared for battle. An elf servant was at the door yelling, "We're under atta…!" An arrow was shot through his head. Leslie was struggling to get a man off of him with his shield. "HELP!" He screamed. I bolted up and ran my sword through the man. We took down about 8 men. I saw the shield crest on the dead corpses . "Bastard! That bastard! I'm going to cut off his head!" We looked around for survivors, and then Mother popped out of nowhere. "Pups! Thank the Maker your alright!" We opened up the door to Fergus's room. Good. He'll survive, he's left for Ostagor. I looked at the ground, and my vision was beginning to blur. Oriana and Oren lay lifeless. Mother had to be taken out by Leslie. I have to avenge them. Howe will die. Mark my words. We left and ran past the Family Treasury. "Pup, here's the key to the treasury, collect what you can." I opened the door and ran up to the chest. I grabbed the Family Sword. I threw my old one across the floor. And while it skidded across the floor, I sheathed my new sword.

We ran to the front gate and saw Ser Gilmore and the other knights holding back the gate. "Rory!" I screamed, "You must come with us!" "Kyla… I made an oath to protect you from anything. I must keep that oath." "NO! I order you to come with me! Please!" I began to cry again. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for one last kiss…

"Leave Kyla, I will follow, just go to your Father." Lies. He wouldn't follow. That much I knew. "Do it for me, because I love you…leave! Hurry!"

Leslie began pulling me back. I was screaming, kicking, yelling. I can't let him die… They had to keep a firm hold on me because at any moment I could turn around.

As we entered the servants room, Father was laying down in blood soaked clothes. "Father!" Leslie and I screamed. Mother kneeled down beside him and whispered, "Bryce, are you alright?" "Yes *groans* get the children out of here…" "No! I can take you! I'll drag you if I need too!" I yelled in desperation.

"Ahh… my little warrior… take my dagger. Kill Howe with it. Promise me, pup." Father groaned in pain. "Leslie, take the Family Shield. Use it well." "I will, I promise." tears formed in our eyes. A tall, tanned man walked in, I drew my weapons and Thor was ready to charge. "Hold Pup. This is a Grey Warden, Duncan." A Grey Warden? "Bryce, I will take them to safety, but I need something in return." "Anything…" Father said. "I need recruits, and they need to be taken to safety." "Yes but promise they will be safe." "I'll give my life for them." "Goodbye, pups. Live well. You're Couslands after all. We love you dearly. Do us proud. Tell Fergus what happened. Go, make your mark on the world. It's up to you too."

That was our last Family embrace. The men broke through the gates. We quickly said goodbye, and made our escape.

That was the last I had seen of them, my last memories…


	2. Chapter 2: Depression

**Chapter 2****: ****Depression**

_Leslie pov._

_Will Kyla ever talk again? I hate feeling like this, useless. _I thought to myself. I know it's hard, but we must avenge them. Kill Howe. She has to talk to me! But she refuses. "Duncan, please help me with Kyla. She refuses to talk, eat, and everything else!" I pleaded.

"Tell her what your parents told her." He calmly, but sternly replied.

"Alright, I'll try…" I walked over to the log she was sitting on. She was staring into the forest surrounding out camp. Her eyes were clouded with fear and sadness. I don't know if she could feel my present. If she did, she certainly didn't show it.

"Kyla? Heeello? I hate it when you blank out!"

A good poke in the side should get her attention. As I was about to poke her, she grabbed my hand, "Don't you dare." I guess she did know I was there.

"Ok, please let us talk about this!" A glistening tear crept out of her eye and ran down her face, catching the light of the full golden moon.

"Why, Maker, why?" she plead to the sky, like she was expecting an answer from the Heavens.

"Kyla, what matters is that we have each other. 'Make your mark in the world' remember? Father wants us to keep our promise. You-We need to succeed, for the sake of everyone lost at Highever."

"I guess your right… Just Leslie, don't leave me, ever… please."

"I give you my word. I have no intention of going back on my word. Ever." I said in a caring, soft tone.

We began to pack up camp Thor was a lot happier now that Kyla was calm and walking around., and communicating with everyone.

"We must begin our walk for Ostagor. We will reach the fortress by late noon. Then we will begin preparing for the ritual." Duncan was wise, but he is very stubborn. He looks like Rivian Pirate. Maybe that's what his past is! Maybe before he was a Grey Warden, he was a pirate! I highly doubt that he would tell me of his past though. It doesn't hurt to wish, right? And again with this ritual! I've poked, prodded and begged to know what it is. I've even gotten down on my knees begging for an answer! But nooo, Duncan refuses to let me know. Well, I have a strong feeling we will soon find out, and it will not be a pretty secret.


End file.
